Mistakes We Never Wish To Happen
by Tiro
Summary: Shido pisses Ban off and the brunette walks away. Once they find him again, it was not in the condition they desired… Non-yaoi.


**Mistakes We Never Wish To Happen**

**Summary**: Shido pisses Ban off and the brunette walks away. Once they find him again, it was not in the condition they desired… Non-yaoi.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: A bit of violence and blood. Spoilers about Ban's past (although I make up a bit of it so don't think all what I write is the truth).

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Getbackers.

-

"Why did you have to follow with us, Midou?"

Ban glanced back at the growling Shido and said:

"Two reasons. First, this is my car. Second, Ginji is my partner. You want him to follow you guys somewhere, you got me tagging along whether you like it or not."

"We don't need you," the man muttered as he looked out the window.

"Keep talking, and I won't need you," the brunette growled.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Shido asked with a grin.

"Throw you out of the car. And yes, I can do that while driving," the man said. "So stop pissing me off."

"Calm down, both of you," Kazuki said. "Shido, stop upsetting Ban-san. He was very kind to even consider driving us, as it isn't his retrieval or Ginji-san's. Yet they are here."

"Yeah, but we have to pay for the gas," Shido muttered.

"It's a small price to pay," Kazuki said.

"Stop complaining," Ginji said. "Let's just get there, you two do your job and then we go home, okay?"

"Of course," the threadmaster said with a smile.

"… Fine," the beast-master muttered.

"Ban-chan, you just drive," the blonde said and settled back down again.

Ban gave Ginji a grunt that meant 'Sure' in Ban-speech. Which of course, only Ginji understood.

-

The Jagan-user was on his eighth cigarette when the two came back, but they were empty-handed.

"The fucker got away," Shido said.

"And you return to the car?" Ban asked.

"Just to get some things, asshole," the beast-master growled.

"No fighting," Kazuki begged. Ginji had gone into the gas-station and without the blonde, Shido liked to push the limits.

"Help yourselves," Ban said and waved at the trunk of the car. "Haven't locked it so get what you need." He was not interested in a fight.

Kazuki walked over but Shido stayed.

"What, you're letting him do all the work?" Ban asked.

"We would have gotten him had you drove faster," Shido said.

"Well, I was already breaking the speed-limits for you so be happy no one stopped us," the Jagan-user said.

"Don't try to sound like you were trying to help us. You've always hated us."

"Actually it's the other way around, but if you wish to think so then fine," Ban said and took a deep inhale of the burning smoke.

"You're nothing but a snake," Shido sneered.

"Haven't I heard that before?" the man asked and looked at the beast-master. "Seriously, go and get the fucker instead of wasting your time on me."

Ban moved to walk away but Shido snapped.

"I found a letter in the backseat," he said and the brunette stopped. "It was written to you. It said something about… you being a whore's son."

Ban turned back slowly to him and said:

"Haven't you learned it's rude to look at other people's stuff?"

"But it's true, isn't it? You being son to a whore. Wouldn't surprise me you know," Shido said with a grin. "A whore takes what she or he wants, and don't give a fuck about others. Just like you did."

The next moment Shido was up against the door, Ban's fist ready to break his nose and maybe even crack his skull, his blue eyes shining.

"Ban-chan!"

Ginji tore Ban away from the man and said:

"What's wrong with both of you?"

"You tell your fucking friend what the hell 'privacy' means," Ban snarled. "And he can walk home."

"Ban-chan!" But the brunette was already walking away.

-

"You didn't have to follow with us," Kazuki said. "I'm sure Ban-san is back at the car now."

"I just want you to finish this so we can go home," Ginji said. "And I heard what you said about the letter, Shido. The one who wrote it lied."

"How do you know?" Shido asked as he strained his hearing in case he would hear the person they were supposed to retrieve from, the one who had gotten away from them.

Ginji looked away.

"How do you know? Tell me, or else I'm going to believe that letter."

"His mother was daughter to a witch," Ginji snapped and looked at Shido. "She went insane after seeing what Ban-chan could do. She tried to kill Ban-chan. She tried to kill her own child. She wasn't a whore, she was just a nut-case."

Ginji walked beforehand, fuming silently.

"Ginji-san, wait!" Kazuki said. "The one we're supposed to find is right here."

The three stopped. They heard nothing but Kazuki motioned towards their right. They were in an abandoned city-part, the alleyways dark and water dripping from somewhere. Everything was gray and dead.

They walked to where Kazuki was motioning and got vision of the man. Ginji's eyes widened.

He was holding Ban by the neck, the brunette strangely quiet. His feet did not touch the ground.

"Let him go!" Ginji shouted and was stopped by Shido when he tried to run up to the man. "Let him go you fucker!"

"I don't believe it will make a difference," the man said with a smile.

"Fuck you, and let him go!" Ginji growled.

"Fine. But just so you know… I just accidently… broke his neck."

He threw the body towards them. Ban skidded across the ground, arms and legs flopping in no way they normally would had he been awake and he came to a stop lying on his back. The blonde felt his blood freeze.

Ban's eyes were open, dull and from his mouth it had run down blood, partly covering his four-tailed shirt. His chest was not moving.

"He was just in the way," the man said as he looked at the three retrievers. "Didn't seem to think very much about his surroundings. That was his downfall."

There was a crackle of electricity coming from Ginji. His eyes still was fixed upon Ban's lifeless face. He pushed Shido away and looked up slowly.

"You… killed him." Raitei's voice, not Ginji's. Shido backed away slowly, so did Kazuki. They knew not to interfere. Kazuki still looked at the Jagan-user.

"I can't believe he let down his guard," Kazuki whispered. "Ban-san…"

"How are we supposed to stop Raitei now?" Shido said. "Before we could always rely on Midou. Now… Ginji's lost control thanks to the death of the only man being able to stop Raitei."

"Raitei?" the man echoed. "Raitei of Mugenjou? Hah! Let's see if you can win against me, little Raitei."

Electricity crackled in the air. Raitei's fists clenched and he growled out:

"Die."

-

Ban was not really sure if he was alive or not. Every bone of his body hurt though. Pain probably meant he was alive. Good. He was not quite ready to kick the bucket. Trying to move proved rather hard though.

The metallic taste of blood in his mouth made him sick and his head was dizzy. He remembered the man that had surprised him, his hand around Ban's neck, making the bones crack ominously but not actually break. The man had seemed to believe it though and the brunette had slipped into blissful darkness.

Now he had a feeling he better get up from that darkness and get his ass moving. Did not know why he had to do it but he had learned to trust his gut feeling.

His eyes were open. Hmm… he had not expected that. Nonetheless, he blinked and moved his head to the side. Okay, _ouch_. He was so not going to work tomorrow with this so the blonde better give him some help with fixing the fucking pain.

Speaking of the devil… it was way too much electricity in the air.

Ban's eyes widened and he got up. Pain made his body burn and he fell back but he saw it anyway. Raitei were shooting electricity towards… the guy that thought he had killed the brunette? Ban squinted, yes it was the man. He was so going to get it.

If now Ban could get himself to move. He had to stop Ginji too. So many things to do, and too much fucking pain.

He groaned as he got up on his elbows, his head swimming. He spit out blood, and looked for Shido and Kazuki. They were trying to stop Raitei. Kazuki had burns on his hands. Okay, so Ban had to work fast as Raitei had gone crazy enough to hurt those he considered companions.

Staggering he got up, and he took a moment to will the pain away. Then he straightened up and called out:

"What the hell are ya doing, eel?"

Raitei's head whipped around. So did Kazuki's and Shido's. The Jagan-user wiped blood from his mouth and continued:

"You're not letting me get a piece of him? That's cruel you know."

"Ban… chan?" the blonde man said, Raitei and Ginji mixed together.

"Time to wake up, Ginji. Stay in Raitei-mood for much longer, and I'll make you snap out of it," Ban said and wobbled forward while holding his neck gingerly. "Hell, that fucking hurt."

"I killed you!" the man shouted.

"Fat chance," the brunette groaned. "You only gave some serious shit pain in my neck. Fuck, I don't think I even want to drive back. Gimme a bed and I'll sing on your wedding, damn."

"What can you do?" the man asked as Raitei retreated. "They can't take me out, so how are you supposed to?"

Ban looked at his bloodied hand, then up at the man and smiled. He got up the hand and said:

"Watch me. _Befreien_!" (A/N Befreien is German and means Release)

The blood moved from the skin and into the air without dissolving. Ban held out his other hand, closed his eyes and began to chant. Ginji, now fully free from Raitei, turned to Shido and Kazuki and called out:

"Move away!"

The three retrievers jumped away and the man made ready to do the same when the blood changed into thin cords and shot forward, trapping him. Ban grabbed onto the blood like it was a rope and coughed before spitting out one last word:

"_Sterben_!" (A/N Sterben is German and means To die/Death)

Now it was magic that crackled in the air and made their hairs stand on end. The man released a short scream, his eyes bulging out of their sockets and his body vibrating. They had no idea what Ban did, or how he did it as they saw nothing outwardly that would hurt the man except for the blood. The man suddenly toppled over and the blood vanished. Ban leaned heavily onto his knees and coughed. Ginji ran forward and shouted:

"Ban-chan, you okay?!"

"Yeah, just peachy," Ban wheezed. "Never been better."

"What did he just do?" Kazuki said as he sat down.

"Magic," Ginji said and looked at them both. "He's child to a witch, it's only natural."

"Yeah, whatever, help me down again," Ban moaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick. Remind me to never have my neck cracked again."

Ginji helped the Jagan-user to sit down and he held onto his neck as he breathed deeply. Ginji had his arms wrapped around the man, pressing Ban's shoulder and side into his chest and the brunette slowly lowered his head onto the blonde's shoulder, sighing softly. The blonde buried his face in the dark mass that was Ban's hair, breathing in deeply and said:

"Sorry, Ban-chan… for turning into Raitei."

"No big deal," Ban replied. "Come on, let's go home. Threadspool and monkey boy got their guy right there."

Shido took out the item and looked over at them both. Ban was a bit tense, but considering he nearly got his neck broken the beast master could accept that. Ginji helped the man up slowly, wincing when Ban grabbed his neck and hissed through his teeth. His hand cramped around Ginji's arm but the blonde did not utter any protests.

-

"Ah, fuck…"

Ginji listened to Ban's groan, hearing the pain in his voice and took it slower, the current gentler and the brunette sighed, let his head sink down on his forearms. He was lying in bed, Ginji sitting next to him and slowly letting the electricity sort the pain out.

"Ban-chan, maybe you should just stay in bed tomorrow… I can do some work on my own."

"Hell if I'm going to let you go somewhere alone," the Jagan-user snapped. "Ow…"

"Stop moving around," Ginji said with a faint smile. "No moving your head, you got that?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever, just get rid of the pain."

"How does it feel?"

"Two hours ago it felt like someone had just crushed the spine to pieces…"

"And now?"

"Needles in my neck?"

"That's an improvement at least."

"Halle-fucking-lujah…" Ban groaned.

Ginji smiled faintly at that.

"Want some pain-killers?"

"No, lemme sleep it off," the brunette said and gently moved to his side. "And Ginji?"

"Yeah?" The blonde had gotten up but now turned around to face his friend again.

"You really thought I was dead?"

"It didn't look like you were breathing and your eyes were open and all the blood…"

"Well, ain't dead," Ban said and closed his eyes. "Ain't gonna die in the future either, so take it easy with Raitei, okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Seriously," the brunette said and sat up with a wince.

"Ban-chan, don't get up!"

"Well, you get down then."

"Huh? For what?"

"Just do it, eel!"

Ginji leaned down, confused.

A fist hit his head a moment later.

"Owowow! What was that for, Ban-chan?!"

"Say it with confidence!" Ban said and shook his fist. "Ain't gonna have you be all insecure. 'Course you're not letting Raitei out like that ever again, okay?!"

"Yes!" Ginji shouted, rubbing his sore head.

"That's more like it. Get some rest, loads of work to do tomorrow," the brunette said and passed out like a light.

Ginji looked at his partner, blinking, and then shook his head.

"Typical Ban-chan," he muttered as he brought the blankets up. He moved Ban so he knew the brunette would not be bothered by the neck and then whispered, "Have good dreams, Ban-chan."

He looked at the bloodied shirt and took it up. Better wash it so it would be dry in time for Ban getting up and demanding they would go job-hunting.

_Honestly, didn't that man know the word 'rest'?_

End

* * *

Yeah, sucky ending but I ain't complaining! I think I've written off most of my Getbackers-obsession for the moment, but there is always more coming in the future! Hope you enjoyed!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
